lo que pudo ser
by katniskas
Summary: Katniss y Gale. Siempre juntos y siempre separados. Después de regresar de la arena hay mucho que aclarar.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Estoy sentada junto al fuego y lo miro atenta, vigilante, con la intensidad con la que solo se puede mirar un objetivo a través de un arma. Solo puedo fijarme en como consume lenta e inexorablemente todo lo que toca; "Katniss, la chica en llamas"; Seré como el fuego.  
No logro imaginar, cómo podría haber cambiado los acontecimientos, que hubiera evitado llegar al punto en el que me encuentro, y peor a aun, al punto en el que he puesto a los demás. Aunque hace frio el fuego comienza a calentar. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado contemplando el fuego, pero debe ser poco ya que la lumbre no ha terminado de prender en todas las ramas. Soy consciente que durante ese periodo me he aislado. No he estado alerta y podría estar rodeada de agentes de la paz y no ser consciente, o acercarse un aerodeslizador, o mil cosas que no podría prever. Estos momentos comienzan a ser frecuentes. Pierdo la consciencia de cuanto me rodea por un par de minutos, ahora, cuando más alerta he de estar, cuando más peligro nos rodea.  
El tiempo juega en mi contra. ¿Tendrá mejores patrocinadores? Me río. No es el momento.  
Llegará en cualquier momento. Me sudan las manos y no es por el fuego. Realmente comienzo a tener calor, y no, no es por el fuego. Estoy nerviosa. No sé cómo afrontarlo, nunca he tenido que hacer nada parecido. Siempre que me he enfrentado a alguien de esta manera no temía por sus sentimientos y menos por los míos.  
Enfrentarme. Realmente he pensado en esa palabra. Es tan dura.  
Los nervios se están apoderando de mí y así no conseguiré nada. Sé que no me escuchará, que comenzará a hablar, despotricando del capitolio, diciendo que tengo que hacer; no me entenderá, pensará que estoy loca y … no sé cómo, pero lo haré.  
Me giro asustada, ¿otro momento aislada?. Pero esta vez lo que me acecha no viene a por mi vida ni a por la de mis seres amados. Es el, ha llegado, está ahí quieto mirándome. No ha tardado tanto como creía. Pensaba que tendría más tiempo para pensar, para prepararme.  
En la mano lleva la comida y los guantes. Por lo menos no los ha tirado. Aunque por su mirada creo que me los quiere tirar a la cara. Veo su ira, su tristeza y la traición reflejada en sus ojos. Esta vez no es por el capitolio. Esta vez es por mí. Yo soy la traidora. He roto la alianza de estar siempre uno al lado del otro al comprometerme con Peeta.  
- El presidente snow en persona amenazó con matarte.- digo de repente, sin darle tiempo.  
- a alguien más..  
Se acerca al fuego y seguimos con comentarios que no nos conducen a nada. Pero por lo menos la dureza de su mirada ha desaparecido, cambiándola por resignación.  
Termino mi relato de los hechos acontecidos en los últimos meses, pero no parece importarle especialmente, solo escucha.  
- catnip- me dice con el tono más seco que le he escuchado jamás. – qué? – respondo, con una voz casi ahogada.  
- le quieres?  
-¿Qué?- todo lo que le he dicho y me pregunta esto.  
- que si estás enamorada- me repite en tono seco y marcando cada silaba con precisión, mientras se acerca a mí.  
- Gale, tu sabes que yo nunca he querido tener nov… que yo en los juegos solo intentaba... – me levanto, camino por la habitación, respiro hondo, pienso, respiro, intento unir las palabras correctas, pero al final - ¡¿Que quieres Gale, ehhh?!, - chillo. Me acerco a él, se lo chillo en toda la cara,- Que, Gale?  
He descargado toda la ira acumulada durante meses. Ira que ha surgido con cada paso que he dado en dirección opuesta a él. Ira que ha surgido al crear una relación con Peeta, y no por Peeta, sino porque cuanto más me esforzaba por hacer creer a todos lo mío con Peeta, y así salvar a todos, más se alejaba mi vida, y mi futuro de estar con Gale.  
Gale.  
Y ahora esto. No puedo soportar este interrogatorio. Esta tensión me oprime el corazón, respiro. Gale no puede estar haciéndome esto. El me protege, somos un equipo.  
- katniss- se acerca y susurra – katniss - malo, solo me llama así cuando es serio de verdad.  
- Si?- pregunto en un tono de voz ya normal, intentando mantenerme fuerte. Esto no me lo esperaba.  
-Te quiero a ti !- el no grita, lo susurra con la voz quebrada y los ojos más brillantes que le he visto. – y tu, te prometes a otro. A Peeta.  
No sé qué hacer, qué decir. Me alejo de él, camino, me muevo. Mi cuerpo tiene demasiado nerviosismo para no moverse. Doy vueltas por la habitación, al principio tartamudeo, las palabras quieren salir todas a la vez, Gale me mira, me sigue con la mirada.  
Lo miro, he parado de caminar, solo nos miramos. No pienso en nada, simplemente lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo la profundidad de sus ojos grises, su expresión de tristeza, de traición pero también de esperanza y ternura. El tiempo parece detenerse, por un momento siento que estamos solo en el mundo mirándonos. Mi corazón recupera su ritmo. Observo su cuerpo y recuerdo su calor, su olor a plantas silvestres, tierra mojada, al sudor de la caza mezclado con el cuero de su chaqueta. Me siento segura, tranquila. Solo parece un domingo más de caza, aunque esos días no volverán. Gale y yo ya no somos los mismos. A mí los juegos me cambiaron claramente, pero a él también. Pienso en como habrá sido para él ver los juegos por la televisión, el ver como vienen a por mí, como planean matarme. Ver como beso a Peeta, y creo un romance a nuestro alrededor. Y luego los medios de comunicación. Y después, cuando consigo volver, sigo con la farsa. Gale sabrá que es mentira, que es solo teatro? No sé cuál es el problema entre nosotros. El capitolio o los celos de Gale por Peeta.?  
- Catnip – me saca de mis pensamientos. - ¿tú me quieres?  
- Si – no lo pienso, es verdad. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y ahora yo también.  
Gale se acerca sin decir nada más y sujeta mi cara entre sus manos. Me mira fijamente con sus profundos ojos grises. Se acerca y noto como sus labios se acercan suavemente a los míos. Mi corazón se acelera, subo mis manos para abrazarle, necesito sujetarme. El contacto con sus labios se hace necesario, es como una droga, no quiero que deje de hacerlo. Después de unos segundos trata de apartarse de mí, ¿solo ha sido un beso?, no, yo necesito más, necesito saciar la sed que siento. Algo se apodera de mi ser, yo no soy así, la pasión que me domina no la he sentido antes. Cuando Gale separa sus labios de los míos vuelve a mirarme y esta vez soy yo la que se abalanza sobre él.  
Esta vez los besos son desesperados, le abrazo por el cuello y lo traigo hasta mí. El me sujeta muy fuerte por la cintura. Noto su calor, el calor de la habitación, noto la cantidad de ropa que llevo y también ya que lleva él. Es mucha, nos separa. Bajo las manos y le desabrocho la chaqueta, quiero tocarlo a él no a las cuatro capa de ropa. Mis manos están torpes, me enredo con la cremallera, pero no dejamos de besarnos. Es frenético. Por fin desabrocho su chaqueta, se la quito con su ayuda y la lanzo al lado de la chimenea. El es más rápido, también se deshace de su jersey y de su la camiseta, con sus hábiles manos desabrocha mi chaqueta en un momento. Me sobra toda la ropa. El calor se apodera de mí. Ahora soy yo la que se quita la chaqueta de lana.  
Me sujeta por la cintura, ahora estamos más cerca el uno del otro. Toco su piel. Su dura piel curtida por el fío y el trabajo en la mina. Recorro su pecho con mis manos, no puedo creer que después de tantos años no sepa como es, parece que es la primera vez que lo veo, todo es nuevo. Lo miro con ojos nuevos descubriendo la pasión que nos envuelve. El recorre mi espalda con sus manos. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Noto su respiración agitada, la urgencia de sus besos, su desesperación igual que la mía.  
Nos tumbamos junto a la chimenea, sobre nuestra ropa despojada con urgencia. Noto el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Estoy nerviosa, necesito más que sus besos. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, saca la camisa de mis pantalones y desliza su mano por debajo, llaga hasta mis senos y suavemente los aprieta. Mi corazón parece salirse del pecho. Nuestras manos se aceleran. Quiero tocarlo entero, tocar toda su piel y quiero que el haga lo mismo. Desabrocha mis botones de la camisa pero ahora la torpeza se apodera de sus manos, la urgencia hace que de un tirón los arranque todos. Yo termino de quitarme la camisa. Sus besos recorren mi cuello, mi garganta bajando por mi pecho y deteniéndose en mis senos. Me quito el sujetador para dejarle total libertad sobre mi cuerpo. Mi respiración es profunda, parece salir del interior de mi cuerpo, de una parte desconocida hasta ahora. Nuestras caderas se unen en un movimiento rítmico. Mis manos se mueven por su espalda hasta colarse por debajo de sus pantalones. Es la primera vez que hago esto pero sé perfectamente lo que quiero. Desabrocho sus pantalones. El me mira fijamente, quiere asegurase de que los dos queremos lo mismo, noto que está nervioso. Noto su mirada suplicante y de deseo, sé que el también quiere, así que le beso suavemente, humedezco sus labios con mi lengua, le pongo a mil. El me besa fuerte, sabe que le he dicho que sí, que quiero que me haga suya, que mi cuerpo le pertenece y que quiero que me entregue el suyo. Para un momento se sienta y se quita las botas, los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Yo lo miro mientras lo hace, quiero verlo. Me gusta observarlo bajo la luz de la chimenea, su enorme espalda, sus brazos. Se gira y me quita las botas lentamente, todo ha sido muy rápido, pero ahora quiere saborear cada momento. Yo desabrocho mis pantalones y con su ayuda me despojo de la poca ropa que me queda. Se tumba suavemente sobre mí. Yo lo rodeo con mis piernas. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se tocan. Nos besamos y acariciamos por todo el cuerpo. Todo comienza despacio. Muy despacio. Los escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo, me muerdo el labio, gemidos se escapan de mi garganta. El ritmo es lento y poco a poco se acelera. Gale se apoya con sus manos en el suelo y estira los brazos, ahora puedo observarlo. El sudor moja su cuerpo. Brilla bajo la luz de las llamas. Flexiona sus brazos y me besa. Su agitada respiración delata la excitación que le envuelve. Me mira, la excitación también se ha apoderado de mí, tengo la piel de gallina y mis pezones se han puesto muy duros. Es la primera vez, pero la complicidad que tenemos hace que todo sea muy fácil. El ritmo ahora es rápido. Los escalofríos encorvan mi espalda, mis gemidos se repiten y cada vez son más fuertes. Gale se mueve rápido, se tumba sobre mí, su peso me envuelve y sus gemidos susurran en mis oídos. Estamos llegando muy lejos, el clímax está cerca. Se incorpora, estira los brazos, cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás encorvando su espalda mientras no deja de moverse cada vez más rápido. Mi cuerpo palpita por completo, tiemblo, mis mejillas están rojas, sudo, toco su piel, lo aprieto, quiero más, más. Mis pies se estiran, se elevan. Y de repente llega, el escalofrío final, el más fuerte, nubla mi vista, me palpitan hasta los oídos, no puedo moverme, estiro los brazos, arqueo mi espalda y suelto el gemido final, profundo, en el va todo, la tensión y excitación. Gale ha llegado también, sus movimientos frenéticos se detienen, se tumba sobre mí apoyando su cuerpo exhausto sobre el mío y soltando su gemido final mientras se mueve un par de veces más, muy lentas.  
Gale tiene la frente apoyada contra el suelo, puedo oír como respira, recuperando el aliento perdido en el esfuerzo. Se incorpora un poco. Me besa, un largo beso. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos aún están unidos. Su peso me impide respirar con profundidad pero me da igual. Me encanta tenerlo tan cerca, es mío. Nuestros labios se separan y se deja caer a un lado.  
Estamos tumbados, desnudos, sudorosos y exhaustos. Estamos solos. Tumbados boca arriba recuperándonos. Nos abrazamos, el acaricia mi pelo alborotado. Recorre mi cara con sus dedos. No decimos nada solo nos miramos. Disfrutamos de nosotros. Sus ojos me miran profundamente, la ternura se refleja en el, vuelvo a ver en él al chico que conocí hace unos años. Me tumbo sobre él para poder escuchar su corazón latir, aspiro profundamente, estoy relajada y quiero mantener todos los detalles en mi memoria. La luz exterior ha disminuido por culpa de la tormenta, el reflejo de las llamas nos ilumina dejando el resto de la casa a oscuras.  
Gale cierra los ojos, su cara cambia. Ha dejado de acariciarme y su mano está apoyada en el suelo. Aunque no se mueve siento que se aleja. Gale se incorpora y abraza sus rodillas. No se gira hacia mí. Solo respira profundamente y habla.  
- Katniss – yo no respondo, sabe que le oigo. - ¿te casarás con él?


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

"¿te casarás con él?". La pregunta me saca totalmente a la realidad. Las últimas horas han sido como un sueño, un paréntesis en la vida, en la desastrosa sucesión de acontecimiento que se han producido desde el día de la cosecha. Por qué ha tenido que hacerlo. Preguntar, romper el momento. Era un magnífico recuerdo que siempre podríamos guardar. No puedo deshacer la mentira creada para el capitolio. Prim moriría, Peeta moriría, todos moriríamos. No digo nada, no sé qué contestar, no sé qué decirle. Él no lo sabe ya, lo nuestro no es posible. Nuestras vidas se separaron en la cosecha. Los juegos cambiaron nuestro futuro. El presidente Snow se ocupará de ello.  
- katniss?- repite Gale, quiere escucharlo, que le ponga palabras, que exprese claramente lo que su mente piensa y lo que no quiere creer.  
- ¿Qué? – respondo esta vez. Aunque no quiero contestar.  
- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?  
Me pongo de pié, localizo mí ropa y comienzo a vestirme. Gale que está sentado me observa. Está serio, su mirada es inquisitiva, me exige una respuesta clara y no sé si podré dársela; hablar, expresar mis sentimientos nunca fue lo mío. El silencio es ensordecedor, incómodo. Continúo vistiéndome mientras me preparo para hacer frente a lo que viene ahora. Ya me he vestido y me siento a ponerme las botas. Gale ha comprendido que no voy a hablar, no aun. Se levanta ya no me mira, ahora mira al suelo y a la ropa, la recoge y se va vistiendo. Sus movimientos denotan cada vez más frustración. Mi silencio le está matando, pero no sé cómo empezar.  
He terminado de ponerme la segunda bota. Deshago mi trenza, me peino un poco con mis dedos y la rehago en un instante. Respiro profundamente. Y comienzo.  
- Gale. – Sin decir nada me mira. – lo que quieres oír no es posible. – silencio. Por un momento no dice nada.  
- Volverás con él – afirma finalmente. Agacha su cabeza, se frota la cara con las manos y suspira. – He llegado a pensar que realmente me querías.  
- Y te quiero. – nos miramos en silencio, no puedo creer que no me conozca, aparta la vista de mí, se sienta y continua hablando.  
– Mira Catnip, tengo 19 años, he tenido la suerte de no ir a los juegos, y digo suerte porque mi nombre entró 42 veces en el último sorteo. Siempre he sido pobre y nunca me han regalado nada, todo me lo he trabajado yo. Y aunque mi vida ha sido muy dura y parezca un asco, no lo era. Yo era feliz. Todos los días salíamos a cazar, todos los días estábamos juntos. Todo iba bien. Hasta que llegaron los juegos. Los malditos juegos del hambre.  
Cuando te ofreciste voluntaria, no podía creerlo. Solo pensé en que te perdería para siempre. Quise salir voluntario, de verdad que quise, pero muchos dependen de nosotros. Tú lo sabes bien. Y entonces, apareció Peeta, tan simpático, sonriente, y proclamando su amor. Todo el mundo le adoraba y yo solo quería pegarle. Los trágicos amantes. Que quería decir eso de amantes? Era verdad? Tú también le querías? Todo el mundo lo creía. Yo no sabía que pensar. Los primeros días estaba convencido que todo era estrategia. Pero luego gritaste su nombre, y lo buscaste. Desee que no lo encontraras, que muriera desangrado, y hasta desee que tú también murieras. Te odiaba por quererle a él y no a mí.  
En estos años nunca me has mirado como a él. Pero me odiaba por pensar mal de ti. Realmente tú no me pertenecías, yo no había hecho ni dicho nada para tenerte, solo éramos amigos. – Gale está muy nervioso, recordar todo le está trayendo muy malos recuerdos y yo no sé si quiero oírlos, porque ya tengo suficientes malos recuerdos con los míos. Intento hablar, consolarle, decir algo que le ayude, pero no me deja, continúa hablando pero más calmado, su voz es suplicante, ya no hay reproche - Luego volviste. Quise suplicar que me eligieras a mí, pero me faltó el valor, tú parecías muy enamorada y tuve miedo al fracaso. Un día te besé, intenté que mis besos fueran mejor que los suyos. Quería…Solo quería que me quisieras. – su voz es amarga, profunda, parece haber envejecido. Quisiera decirle que para mí no ha sido fácil besar a Peeta delante de las cámaras, sabiendo que él lo vería. Quiero decirle que los besos de Peeta no eran de verdad, que todo era teatro, pero no puedo, no es verdad. Mi cara muestra mi confusión, no sé qué decir, pero Gale continúa hablando.- Cuando os fuisteis de gira, y os prometisteis, mi mundo terminó de derrumbarse. Pero me convencí de que lo vuestro era real. Que él si te hacía feliz y yo nunca lo habría conseguido. Yo sobraba y aunque no me gustaba lo acepté, llegué a hacerlo, de verdad.  
Gale da unos pasos y se aleja de mí, no quiere mirarme, no quiere que le toque, huye de mí.  
- Y hoy…Hoy me has traído aquí, me has dicho que no le quieres, que todo ha sido una farsa, que lo has hecho porque el presidente Snow amenazó con mataros a los dos, a vuestras familias e incluso a mí. Me has dicho que me quieres, me has besado, me has besa tú, y… Catnip, hasta nos hemos acostado.  
He llegado a creerte, a pensar que me querías, por un momento he pensado que me elegirías a mí, que realmente lo que hacías con Peeta era teatro, pero no.- ha levantado un poco la voz. Resignación, rabia y frustración están presentes en todas sus palabras. – Sabes Catnip, creo que el teatro lo haces con migo. Y no sé porqué, ya no me necesitas, no necesitas que alimente a tú familia. Catnip, yo te quiero, te lo he dicho suficientemente claro. Pero a ti no parece importarte.  
- Gale no pienses eso de mí. Gale tú me conoces, tú mejor que nadie.  
- Creo que no, te he visto todos los días en la televisión, con él, abrazándole sin parar y besándole. No me digas que era teatro, porque lo he visto y no quería creerlo, te juro que no quería creerlo.  
- Pues no lo creas, porque no es verdad. Gale, entre Peeta y yo solo hay amistad. Una profunda amistad forjada en la arena. La necesidad de mantenernos vivos, el vivir en el capitolio… todos estos meses de recorrido por los distritos, todas las muertes… solo nos hemos tenido el uno al otro.  
- pues el parece muy enamorado y muy contento con la relación. – no es mi amigo Gale el que habla, son los celos.  
Se para, se hace el silencio, yo no sé qué decir. Respira profundamente cargándose de valor y se gira hacia mí. Tiene los ojos rojos, está a punto de llorar, pero no lo hace, se contiene mientras mira mis ojos fijamente, es como si tratase de encontrar algo en ellos. Yo estoy incómoda, no sé qué hacer ni qué decir. Estoy perdida. La situación está a punto de desbordarme. Entonces Gale vuelve a hablar.  
- Catnip, sé que eres una superviviente y sé qué harías lo que fuera por tu hermana. Lo que ya no sé es si realmente me quieres. Creo que no te conozco, tú dices que lo que vi en la tele no era real, y como sé que esto sí lo es? Como sé que no estás jugando conmigo?  
Sus palabras me dejan boquiabierta. Como puede pensar esto de mí. Aparto la mirada, sus ojos son muy exigentes, no puedo hacerles frente.  
Me separo dando unos pasos, ahora el silencio lo he provocado yo, soy yo la que tiene que defenderse. No sé si tengo fuerzas para ello. Llevo mucho tiempo defendiéndome de la vida, apenas puedo recordar otra vida. Pero Gale y yo siempre hemos hablado claro, nunca nos hemos engañamos, nos hemos protegido, el fue mi luz al final del túnel, y ahora el está dudando de mis palabras. Como puedo hacerle entender por todo lo que he pasado. ¿Que hubiese preferido, que matara a Peeta en la arena?. El no entiende lo que es estar en la arena, ver como todos mueren y tú inexplicablemente no. El no entiende las palabras del presidente Snow, el poder que tiene y lo largos que son los hilos con los que maneja a todo Panen. ¿Cómo me puede estar acusando de jugar con él? ¿Cómo puede pensar que me he acostado con él para conseguir sus favores?  
- ¿Cómo puedes..? – grito pero sin saber que decir, son tantas las palabras. Me agacho cojo su chaqueta del suelo, se la tiro a la cara- Vete- sigo chillando, le empujo- Vete y olvida todo lo que te he dicho, cree lo que quieras.  
Gale recoge el pavo que cazó de camino, los guantes los deja. Sale por la puerta corriendo. Me apoyo sobre la pared y empiezo a llorar. Mi mundo se desmorona. Si no tengo su apoyo no podré seguir a delante. Yo ya no puedo más. Tardo como una hora en dejar de llorar y recoger mi alma rota. Apago el fuego, los restos de la comida se quedan en el suelo. Me abrigo y salgo al sendero. Hace mucho frío, pero lo agradezco. El aire despeja mi mente. La deja en blanco. Solo camino por el sendero, quiero llegar a casa y abrazar a Prim, ella nunca me falla, siempre confía en mí.  
Camino por el sendero, estoy llegando a la valla, y recuerdo nuestro primer beso. Que es lo que quiere?, que es lo que quiere?, me pregunto una y otra vez. Que es lo que quiere oír.  
Sé que quiero a Gale, pero eso puede matarnos.  
No debería habérselo dicho. Sería más fácil si creyera que mi amor por Peeta es real. Tendría que haberle mentido desde el principio. Pero ahora ya no hay tiempo. Tengo que pensar en algo. El capitolio no nos dejará en nunca en paz. La boda no será suficiente, querrá niños y además que vallan a los juegos… no puedo pensar en esto ahora. Tomo aliento y continúo mi camino hasta que llego a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Camino por las calles del distrito, y aunque no hay nadie no me parece extraño. Agradezco el no tener a nadie a quien saludar. Fingir una sonrisa.  
El peso que arrastro por las calles no es visible pero para mí es muy real. Tengo que convencer a todos de que quiero a Peeta, que todo ha sido por amor, que el inmenso amor que siento hacia Peeta me volvió loca.  
Eso no es difícil, porque loca ya estoy. A mis 17 años he matado, me he enfrentado al capitolio, he jugado con el alma de dos amigos y con la vida de todos a los que amo.  
Pero no hay salida. Todos mis planes parecen destruir mi mundo más que asegurar su supervivencia. Haré lo que el presidente Snow quiera, seré su marioneta, ya no tendré que pensar en nada. Eso es lo que haré. Ya no serán culpa mía las muertes y el sufrimiento que deje a mi paso sino que serán culpa del capitolio, el me obligará, yo solo me limitaré a hacer y decir. Mi conciencia morirá. Mi espíritu de lucha lo enterraré. Y Peeta…  
Peeta está condenado como yo. Desde que su nombre salió de la urna fuimos condenados a muerte. Muerte en vida. Nuestra vida pertenece al capitolio y no hay más.  
Camino segura de mis pensamientos. Mi estrategia. Renunciaré a mi vida por la de los demás. Aunque eso me obligue a romper el alma y el espíritu de Gale. Su dura existencia está colgada de pequeños hilos que lo mantienen con vida. Hilos que le obligan a bajar cada día a esa mina en la que murió su padre, solo para mantener vivos a sus pequeños hermanos. Niños que algún día probablemente tengan que ir a la arena. Gale se sacrificará todos los días para que al final el capitolio le robe su trabajo. No morirá físicamente pero sí su espíritu, si mi amigo.  
Me estoy acercando a casa, voy por el sendero que se dirige a la aldea de los vencedores, estoy a unos 100 metros cuando veo a Peeta. Está en la puerta de mi casa. Parece estar esperándome. No le he dicho a nadie donde iba a estar, estará preocupado.  
Tengo que hablar con él. Pero no puedo decirle lo de Gale. No sé cómo se lo tomará, además Gale no creo que vuelva a acercarse a mí después de que haga mí vida con Peeta. Se apartará y nos odiará.  
A Peeta, tendré que engañarle o le contaré la verdad?. Podré fingir durante todos los años que nos queden? Creo que por ahora no diré nada, mañana por la mañana será mejor, he de aclarar lo que quiero decir, como planteárselo.  
Estoy más cerca. Ya veo a Peeta perfectamente, tiene mala cara. Habrá visto a Gale? Se lo habrá dicho, estará enfadado conmigo? No querrá seguir mi plan. Otra vez, es que no puedo planear nada que salga bien? Hasta volverme sumisa me sale mal.  
Estoy delante de la casa, Peeta está en la puerta. Me mira fijamente, abre la boca parece que va a decirme algo pero no le salen las palabras. No parece enfadado, está como asustado.  
- Peeta, ¿ocurre algo?¿que ha pasado?- no sé lo que ocurre, de repente miles de imágenes abarrotan mi mente- Prim – grito- Prim, donde estás?  
Aparto a Peeta de la puerta y entro corriendo.  
- Katniss- Peeta me sigue- Prim está bien, está bien te lo aseguro- dice mientras me sujeta por los hombros y me gira. – No es Prim, es… Gale.  
Peeta sigue hablando contándome lo ocurrido, pero no le oigo, sus palabras parecen lejanas, el miedo me invade. Miro a la cocina pero la puerta está cerrada, porqué está cerrado, me pregunto, nunca lo está. Las dudas inundan mi mente. Quien hay ahí, es el presidente Snow, ha matado a Gale. Gale está muerto. No puedo pensar en otra cosa.  
- Están haciendo todo lo que pueden, tu madre y Prim, hacen todo lo que pueden, pero..-las palabras de Peeta, no me ayudan. Me escapo de sus manos, corro a la cocina y ahora es Haymitch el que me sujeta.  
- Preciosa, será mejor que no entres.- le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio. Él lo entiende perfectamente, suelta mis manos y se aparta.  
Me acerco a la puerta y la empujo lentamente. No sé si quiero entrar. Solo el pensar en que Gale esté herido hace que sienta una presión en el pecho. Ya he abierto la puerta, mi madre y Prim están sobre él.  
Lo miro pero no parece él. Está tumbado boca abajo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su espalda está abierta en carne viva y llena de sangre. La sangre está goteando en el suelo. Me acerco y lo observo. Observo su espalda, la misma espalda que unas horas antes he acariciado y observado. La espalda más bonita del mundo ahora ya no existe. Su cuerpo ha sido torturado, alguien le ha azotado brutalmente con un látigo hasta llegar al hueso.  
Miro a mi madre a los ojos. Le miro fijamente.  
- Katniss, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, se salvará pero por ahora lo va a pasar muy mal. Será mejor que no estés aquí. Vete.  
- ¿Que le has dado?  
-Katniss, nos estamos ocupando lo mejor que podemos.  
- ¿Qué le has dado?- Grito. Me desbordo, me vuelvo loca, grito como una loca.  
Mi madre a penas se inmuta, no es la primera vez que esto ocurre. Siempre los familiares de las personas a las que curaba le insultaban. Las medicinas que utilizaba, apenas unas hiervas, podían hacer frente al sufrimiento de profundas quemaduras tan frecuentes en la mina. Pero sé perfectamente que guarda los pocos suministros de calmantes para los que están a punto de morir, para los que sufren las peores quemaduras. Mi pregunta es clara. Quiero saber si Gale ha tomado los calmantes o esas hierbas que cuanto apenas funcionan.  
- El puede soportarlo. – Eso es que no.  
- El no lo soportará, dáselo, es que no lo ves, no tienes corazón…- grito, grito y grito, no hago otra cosa. Peeta y Haymitch, me arrastran fuera de la cocina, tengo que tranquilizarme, pero no puedo. Finalmente me suben a mi cuarto, me obligan a beber el jarabe, y caigo profundamente dormida. El jarabe no es tan potente pero estoy totalmente agotada.  
Me despierto, no entra mucha luz por la ventana, no sé si es tarde o la tormenta es más fuerte de lo que creíamos. Llevo el pijama y estoy empapada en sudor. He tenido pesadillas.  
Gale está en la arena tirado en el suelo, con el pecho abierto, lleno de sangre, su sangre empapa el suelo, yo estoy junto a él, de rodillas y con las manos ensangrentadas. En una mano llevo un cuchillo, como los que utilizo para limpiar la caza. Giro mi mirada y Peeta está ahí, me mira horrorizado, me levanto y él se aleja de mí. – Peeta- le llamo, pero él se aleja- que ha pasado? Peeta ayúdame.- Peeta desaparece. Me giro y Gale también ha desaparecido y en su lugar es Peeta el que está en el suelo y el presidente Snow el que me mira. Pero el no está horrorizado, está satisfecho. Ya soy su marioneta. He cumplido, he terminado el trabajo que dejé pendiente en la arena.  
Los recuerdos de la pesadilla golpean mi mente, respiro intento tranquilizarme y entonces lo recuerdo. La sangre, pero esta vez en el suelo de mi cocina. Salgo corriendo de la cama bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina. Peeta está ahí. Dormido. Gale continua sobre la mesa, pero su cara no muestra sufrimiento, duerme.  
Peeta se ha despertado, me saca de la cocina.  
- Magde vino anoche, trajo los calmantes de su madre. Le han ayudado mucho.  
- Magde- repito.  
- Creo que eran amigos. – Comenta Peeta.  
Amigos? No, para nada. Gale no soportaba a Magde. Peeta observa mi cara y se sonríe. Que le hace tanta gracia. Insinúa que hay algo entre Gale y Magde?


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

Me aparto, subo las escaleras y me meto en la ducha. Quiero pensar en mi plan, en lo que voy a hacer ahora. Pero no. Solo pienso en lo que Peeta ha insinuado. No es tan descabellado, Gale es popular, las chicas hablan de él, lo he visto miles de veces hablando con otras. Gale es alto, guapo y simpático. Aunque nunca ha tenido novia, no ha sido por falta de pretendientes. Podría haber sido una de ellas Magde? Una de las que se besaba con el detrás del gimnasio del instituto?.  
Los días siguientes me limito a vagar por la casa. Gale se recupera rápido y en cuanto puede andar se va a su casa. Es un alivio, no quiero verlo. Tampoco he visto a Peeta en estos días, y eso me hace sentirme culpable.  
No puedo salir a cazar los agentes de la paz están muy nerviosos y podría meterme en jaleos, pero el estar encerrada dentro de esta maldita valla me está volviendo loca.  
Son más de las once de la noche, estoy en la cama y no puedo dormir. Muy abrigada salgo a la calle, necesito caminar. Llego a la puerta de Haymitch, la empujo, recorro el largo pasillo hasta la cocina.  
- ¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Haymitch medio borracho.  
- ¿No puedo hacerte una visita? Las horas pasan muy despacio cuando se está encerrada. ¿Qué bebes?- Pregunto mientras le doy un trago a la botella. – Joder, esto sabe a gasolina.  
- Ganar los juegos no te hace más fuerte. Solo fuiste más lista que los demás. Deja la botella esto no es para ti.  
-¿Cómo sabes lo que es para mí? ¿Tienes todas las respuestas? Porque tengo unas cuantas…  
- Tu ya tienes las respuestas, solo tienes que acatar tú futuro sin rechistar y de manera convincente.- Me siento con él a la mese y en silencio pasan las horas.  
Abro los ojos. Mi cabeza me estalla, la noche fue larga. Bajo a la cocina aunque no tengo hambre. Finalmente decido salir a la puerta. Sentada en la silla del porche cierro los ojos y dejo que el frio aclare mis ideas. Haymitch tiene razón, sé lo que tengo que hacer.  
Oigo la puerta, no tengo ganas de escuchar el sermón de mi madre, así que permanezco con los ojos cerrados, hago como si no estuviera. La puerta se cierra y oigo a alguien que se aleja.  
Abro los ojos, y ahí está. La fuente de mis problemas.  
- Gale- grito cuando ya se está alejando. El se para pero no se da la vuelta. Me acerco corriendo. - ¿Cómo estás?- no sé porque le he parado, solo sé que llevo mucho sin hablar con él y es algo que necesito.  
- hola Katniss- sus ojos son fríos.  
- ¿Qué tal tu espalda?  
- ¿Realmente te importa? – me odia. Está a la defensiva. Me ataca con sarcásticas preguntas. ¿No quiere hablarme? ¿Ya no somos amigos?  
- Magde fue muy amable.- Por que le habré dicho eso. Ahora yo estoy a la defensiva. Pero ya no puedo parar.  
- Sí, fue muy amable.  
- Teniendo en cuenta lo mal que te portabas con ella…- Gale quiere hablar, no le ha gustado que le diga que eso – ¿o es que ya no la odias tanto? – Gale se gira y sigue caminando.  
- yo nunca he odiado a Magde. Es una buena chica.  
- Buena chica…  
- Katniss, ¿Qué te pasa?- ha parado en seco y me habla muy cerca. - ¿Es que no puedo tener más amigas que tú? ¿Es que tan malo soy que la gente no quiere ayudarme?, ¿Qué estás insinuando? Yo ya no puedo entenderte… Katniss, déjame en paz. – se gira y camina. Yo le sigo.  
- ¿Qué hay entre vosotros? ¿Tienes un discurso ensayado para las chicas o te sale natural?– Estamos en medio de la calle y hablamos muy alto. Pero no puedo parar, los celos me están comiendo por dentro.  
- katniss, no seas cría. – sigue caminando.  
- ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Una cría? ¿Crees que todo esto es un juego? - las palabras salen de lo más oscuro de mi ser. Estoy siendo mala con Gale y lo sé, pero no puedo evitar odiarlo. Solo pensar que quiere a otra… -¿Magde es mejor que yo?  
Me coge por la muñeca y me arrastra por entre las casas de la aldea de los vencedores. Llegamos a una que todavía no ha sido ocupada. Estamos en la parte trasera, rompe un cristal y entramos en la cocina. Me empuja dentro, detrás entra el, camina por la habitación.  
- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella? Es tu amiga, se preocupa por ti.  
- ¿Seguro que se preocupa por mí o por ti? – quiero que confiese. Que diga que es un traidor, que lo que me dijo a mí se lo ha dicho a muchas, que solo soy una más.  
- Catnip siéntate tenemos que hablar - su voz es triste, no hay odio pero si resignación.  
Creo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, va a admitirlo y yo no estoy segura de querer oírlo. Quería oírlo, pero ahora el pánico se apodera de mí. ¿Me ha engañado?  
- El día de la cosecha – comienza a hablar, despacio, escogiendo las palabras – cuando salí de despedirme de ti, y tienes que entender que aunque tenía muchas esperanzas estaba convencido que jamás volvería a verte, y lo que es peor, vería como otros te cazaban y te daban muerte. Iba caminando por la plaza, cuando pasé por la pastelería la vi que salía. Estaba totalmente destrozada pero aun así estaba animando al panadero. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y nos quedamos unos instantes así. Yo sabía que te tenía aprecio, que siempre estabais juntas en el comedor del instituto. Cuando la vi supe que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo.  
No volví a verla hasta la noche en que televisaron tú reencuentro con Peeta.- se para y respira intentando relajarse, el sufrimiento se nota en sus palabras.- después de muchos días acechándote el resto de tributos, de ver como sobrevivías de milagro, tuve la esperanza de volver a verte y poder decirte todo lo que te amaba… y entonces saliste corriendo a buscarlo. Desesperada lo encontraste, le cuidaste… veros a los dos juntos contándoos historias, historias en las que debería estar yo, pero me borraste y entonces…- hace una pausa, coge aire y me mira - le besaste.  
- Gale..- intento hablar pero me interrumpe y sigue hablando.  
- Ese beso lo televisaron miles de veces aquella noche – dice levantando la voz y cerrando los puños.- Miles de veces, y yo no aguantaba más, salí de casa, no podía ver a mi madre mirándome con cara de pena. Todo el mundo llevaba días hablando de los trágicos amantes, historias que me resistía a creer, pero ese beso…Salí al bosque y estuve toda la noche vagando, al amanecer puse trampas y cacé. Cuando llegué al quemador, todos me miraban, pero nadie se acercaba a decirme nada. Mejor, no estaba para bromas. Obtuve un montón de dinero ese día, ya que mi caza había sido mayor de lo normal y los canjes me fueron muy provechosos, creo que ese día nadie se atrevía a discutir con migo.  
En el puesto de Sae, uno compañero mío de instituto, Mike, estaba hablando de los juegos. Hablo de ti, de tu romance con Peeta. Yo estaba de muy mal humor… bueno la verdad es que no sé que me pasó pero me acerqué a él y empecé a pegarle. Le pegué mucho, estaba ciego de odio. Unos instantes después la gente nos separó, Sae me levantó del suelo y me dijo que me fuera.  
Todos me miraban con sorpresa y asco. ¿Cómo podía haber pegado a Mike? Antes de salir compré unas botellas de licor. Iba despacio, no podía respirar, Mike me había roto la nariz, un ojo morado, que empezaba a hincharse, y creo que me fisuró alguna costilla. No era consciente del dolor que sentía, solo veía la imagen de Mike, tumbado en el suelo, estaba bastante peor que yo.  
Iba de camino al bosque cuando me tropecé y caí. Me quedé unos instantes con los ojos cerrados y llorando por el dolor que sentía, el vacío que habías dejado en mi corazón. Cuando abrí los ojos Magde estaba allí. De pié, se agacho y me recogió, juntos nos adentramos en el bosque. Me dejó en el suelo, tumbado allí paré de llorar, me sentía miserable por haberle pegado a Mike y que Magde me viera en esas condiciones.  
Me levanté, quería parecer fuerte, explicarme, demostrarle que tenía razón, pero en vez de eso, Magde ya se había bebido medio botella de licor y me la pasó para que yo la terminara. Nos tumbamos en la hierba, bebiendo. Estuvimos hablando de ti, de lo mucho que nos afectó el día de la cosecha y de cómo te íbamos a echar de menos. Hablamos de la vida en el distrito, de lo injusto de los juegos. Hablamos y bebimos.  
Catnip, Magde es la única persona con las que hablé libremente desde que te marchaste. Ella también estaba profundamente afectada por ti. Nos sentíamos muy mal. Era tarde y en la soledad del bosque nos besamos.  
No voy a mentirte Catnip, tú querías saberlo, necesitas saberlo y así tomar una decisión.  
Magde y yo nos besamos y no fue lo único que pasó.

Todo esto es mucho más de lo que quería oír.  
- Gale – me mira en silencio esperando una respuesta, la que sea.- ¿quieres decir que os acostasteis?  
- Sí. Pero Catnip tienes que entender que yo no la quiero…  
- Gale como puedes ser tan hipócrita de enfadarte con migo por besar a Peeta cuando tú…  
No sé qué pensar. Todo es confuso. Estoy sentada y miro fijamente a la mesa, no puedo mirarle a la cara. Yo quería esto, no? Es lo mejor para mí, olvidar a Gale, odiarle, y que él encuentre a alguien, pero me duele mucho. Sus palabras me han herido profundamente, no sé si les odio.  
- Catnip, yo quiero que entiendas que no hay nada entre nosotros, que fue la tristeza lo que nos unió aquella noche y nada más. No ha vuelto a pasar nada. Y yo siempre te he querido y siempre te querré a ti.  
- Gale, creo que es lo mejor.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Creo que es lo mejor, que encuentres a alguien… que rehagas tu vida, Magde es muy buena… - me levanto para irme, no quiero seguir aquí.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando Catnip? Te he dicho que entre ella y yo no hay nada, yo no la quiero a ella. – se levanta y me sujeta por los hombros, me zarandea, quiere que le mire a los ojos pero yo no puedo. No puedo mirar sus profundos ojos grises y despedirme de él. – Catnip, mírame- suplica.  
Alzo la vista y le miro - Gale, tienes que entender que es lo mejor. – digo con voz seca y más valor del que tengo.  
Gale me sujeta la cara con ambas manos y me besa, me besa profundamente. Un beso cargado de pasión y súplica. Suplica por la esperanza. Suplica por otro beso. Suplica porque lo elija a él. Su beso me envuelve, me lleva a la casa del lago, recuerdo el calor del fuego y contacto de su piel. Me dejo llevar. Nos besamos con urgencia, nuestro final está cerca y estos besos serán lo últimos.  
La pasión se apodera de nosotros otra vez. Rápidamente nos quitamos la ropa, ayudándonos el uno al otro. Hoy no hay misterio, ambos sabemos lo que quiere el otro. Su cuerpo me aprieta contra la pared, noto su aliento sobre mi cuello, su lengua recorriéndolo, el calor de su piel. Acaricio su pecho y bajo mi mano, acaricio sus abdominales y sigo por debajo de su cintura. Le acaricio despacio, Gale suelta un pequeño y profundo gemido, sé que le gusta. Sus besos son más rápidos, lamo sus labios con mi lengua. Entonces me sujeta por el trasero, yo sujeto su cabeza con mis dedos entre su pelo negro, me eleva mientras le rodeo con mis piernas. Me lleva sobre la mesa de la cocina. Nos seguimos besando. Todo mi cuerpo arde, noto el pulso en mi cuello, en mi pecho y en lo más profundo de mi entrepierna. Solo quiero que se acerque más aun. Solo quiero que seamos uno que nos unamos como en la casa del lago.  
- Gale hazme el amor- le pido, le ruego, le suplico…  
Sobre esa mesa de cocina, igual a la de todas las casas de la aldea y a la que nunca volveré a mirar de la misma manera, Gale me hace profundamente el amor. Saboreo cada momento, siento cada uno de sus movimientos, movimientos que se aceleran y me hacen respirar profundamente, gemir, y hasta quiero gritar su nombre. Quiero disfrutar, quiero que sea mío, que me posea. Estoy tumbada sobre la mesa, Gale recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos, puedo observarlo, esta vez sí voy a memorizarlo porque será la última que lo vea así. De eso estoy segura. Esto termina hoy y termina aquí.  
Estamos en la cocina y el orgasmo llega, mi cuerpo se arquea, Gale echa su cabeza hacia atrás y suelta varios gemidos. Su cuerpo se destensa y se dobla sobre mí. Su cabeza se apoya sobre estómago, me que besa sobre el ombligo. Está cogiendo aire, yo también. Me incorporo y tomo su cabeza entre mis manos. Le beso, le doy suaves besos en sus labios ardientes por el placer.  
Gale se separa de mí. Yo me levanto de la mesa y doy unos pasos, restrego mi cara con mis manos para recuperar la realidad. Abro los ojos y lo veo sobre el fregadero lavándose la cara y bebiendo un poco de agua. Y entonces lo veo.  
Veo su espalda marcada por el látigo. Es como si viera el futuro, es como ver al presidente Snow amenazándome en persona.  
Gale se ha dado cuenta de cómo le miro y se viste, no quiere que lo vea así.  
La realidad me golpea. El miedo se apodera de mí. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Estoy poniendo a todos en peligro por sucumbir a la pasión.  
- Gale, quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que te pasó, yo lo solucionaré, yo arreglaré todo.- me visto rápidamente. Quiero salir de allí, no soporto como han dañado a mi buen amigo. Es el anticipo de lo que puede pasar a todos los demás.  
- Catnip, esto no fue culpa tuya, es algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.  
- Gale, esto no puede volver a suceder. A partir de hoy no volveremos a vernos. Esto termina aquí.  
- ¿Pero qué he hecho? Catnip dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré, haré lo que tú me pidas. – la tristeza se refleja en toda su cara, sus ojos, su boca, en las arrugas de su frente.  
- Nada Gale, no puedes hacer nada. Solo alejarte de mí. – grito. Desesperada por no saber cómo mantener a salvo a todos. - Si el presidente se entera nos matará a todos. Es que no lo entiendes?  
- Pues mataré al presidente. Lo haré. - grita, su voz es fuerte. Pero la locura que muestra es peligrosa. Siento miedo, miedo por lo que pueda hacer.  
- Gale, no digas eso. – intento tranquilizarle.- Gale, tú me quieres, me has pedido que te diga lo que quiero que hagas, no?  
- Si, dímelo y lo haré, no tengo miedo. Me enfrentaré a quien haga falta. Haré una revolución. Destruiré al capitolio. Lo que sea, solo dilo.  
- Pues bien, solo te pido una cosa.- sus ojos fijos me miran, sus pupilas dilatadas demuestran su nerviosismo, la excitación por enfrentarse al capitolio. Casi está saboreando una revolución. Casi saborea la libertad, el no tener que escondernos. – Gale solo te pido que te olvides de hoy, de esta casa, de la casa del lago, de todos los días que pasamos en el bosque, quiero que no me mires que no me hables, Gale solo te pido… te pido que te olvides de mí. – mi voz aunque fuerte se quiebra. Las palabras son duras. Pero tiene que oirlo.  
Los ojos de Gale están desorientados, solo niega con la cabeza. Se arrodilla, está abatido. No esperaba esto, el es fuerte, él puede aguantar el hambre, el trabajo en la mina, los latigazos y torturas pero esto le supera. Su mente se niega a aceptar lo que yo le pido. Su cuerpo entero se agota, su lucha interna es más fuerte que su corazón.  
- Lo que me pides… Catnis, lo que me pides no puede ser. Cómo voy a olvidarte.- Sus ojos lloran, su cabeza niega y su corazón se está rompiendo. Pero esto el lo que tengo que hacer si quiero que siga vivo.  
Me armo con valor, el valor que da el miedo por perder a los seres queridos.  
-Gale, yo no te quiero. Me oyes? Yo no te quiero. – Miento, le miento por su bien.- Tú no eres bueno para mí. Tus ansias de revolución me matarán. Nos matarán a todos. ¿Quieres que muera, es eso? ¿O tuya o de nadie? Porque eso es lo que pasará si te acercas a mí.  
- Catnip, no…  
- Sé que he sido yo la que se acercó a ti antes. Y por eso yo te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. No volveré a entrometerme en tu vida. No sabrás de mí, no me acercaré a tu casa o a tu familia, desapareceré de tu vida. Tú no puedes hacerme feliz. Lo nuestro nunca podrá ser. Mañana escogeré mi vestido de novia y me casaré con Peeta. El es bueno para mí. Tú lo sabes.  
Mis últimas palabras le rompen por completo. Noto su dolor en mi pecho. Pero es lo que tengo que hacer. Me giro y salgo de la cocina. Voy caminando, no me giro, no quiero verlo en el suelo destrozado. Sé que él lo entenderá. Sé que admitirá que Peeta es mejor para mí. Se convencerá de ello, seguramente me odiará. Pero ese odio le mantendrá vivo. No puedo cargar con su muerte.  
Decida me dirijo a casa de Peeta, sé que está allí. Iré y le proclamaré mi amor, le prometeré fidelidad. Le mentiré y le diré todo lo que ha estado esperando oír.  
Viviremos, todos viviremos, y nada malo nos sucederá.


End file.
